1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for handling a plurality of data containers which hold data storage media therein. More particularly, the present invention relates to library systems for permitting selection amongst a multiplicity of data storage media containing cartridges. While not necessarily limited thereto, the present invention is particularly useful for automated manipulation of an array of magnetic tape cartridges with respect to a common data interfacing device or devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices and processes for exchanging information with selected ones of a battery of media have existed for a considerable length of time. Some of the early devices were of the music reproduction varieties which allow automatic selection of a particular recording amongst a series of records retained within a storage area.
The use of optical disks and the like has further enhanced the interest in devices for automatically selecting from a group of such data containing disks. An arrangement for allowing manually loaded disks to interface with either of a dual reproduction apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,228 by Agostini.
Magnetic tape continues to represent an attractive digital data storage media especially for large quantities of data as well as for data back up purposes. Various systems for creating massive data storage facilities have existed for many years. Typically such mass data storage systems employ banks of magnetic tape containing cartridges with relatively sophisticated transport mechanisms for selecting and transporting appropriate cartridges for delivery to one or more data exchange locations.
It is highly desirable in data exchanging configurations associated with a computer wherein multiple data storing cartridges are required by the computer to utilize apparatus which transports the next cartridge for utilization to the read/write station concurrently with that station interchanging data with a previously retrieved cartridge. An ideal manner for effecting efficient such date interchanges is to employ two or more data exchanging stations so that one station is producing an interface function with the computer while the other station is mechanically loading the next cartridge required by the computer.
Still further, utilization of carousel type retainers for a plurality of data storage cartridges to interface with dual (and alternately operable) data exchanging systems is likewise known in the prior art.